


World's Crossing

by DuckyDucc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyDucc/pseuds/DuckyDucc
Summary: (discontinued, I'm sorry!!)Over night, Steve and the Mayor switch universes, to both of their dismaySteve has to learn to adjust to a peaceful, civilized life and get over his worried and always alert natureThe Mayor has to learn how to fend for themself after living a life of a prestigious mayor with a rude attitudeA story of growth, change and major attitude adjustment-This is my first story on AO3! :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Thanks for reading! :D

Steve wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, stepping back to admire his work. He had finally finished "decorating" his little wood house.

It wasn't much, but it was home. Steve collected all the materials and built the entire house by hand (one of which was bandaged.) His house was simple, made of Oak wood with two windows adjacent on two sides. His home was located near a steep cliff that overlooked the glistening ocean. It was serene in a very lonely way. But that never bothered Steve.

Or so he was convinced it never bothered him.

He kept busy, there was always something to do. Always unmapped territory. Always more to craft. 

Steve looked over his new interior that he designed and built. Nice, blue carpets (speciality of his sheep, Rocky,) a somewhat sturdy dark oak table and chairs, and a banner hung right above the front door. It was perfect. Or, perfect until next week or so when Steve got new ideas snd supplies.

He flopped onto his dark blue bed, tired from working all day. He was ready for the short but refreshing sleep.

Steve looked outside at the stars and moon in the sky that were sending soft rays of moonlight into the house. This was his home. This was his life. Nature was there for him, even if no one else was, it had always been like that. 

So why did he feel so sad?

Before he could dwell on this any longer, his heavy eyelids closed on him.

* * *

Asher, also known as "The Mayor" to all the other villagers, groaned as he finally opened the door to his home as it let out a tiny jingle.

He'd worked a lot of tedious chores again today like usual, and he still had a shitload of work scheduled for tomorrow. The Villager was surprised he didn't pass out in the Town Hall like he had 3 nights prior. It wasn't like it mattered much since Isabelle, his loyal secretary, had covered him with a blanket anyways, but he had missed his soft bed. 

Asher crawled into bed, still mumbling a little to himself. 

He didn't want to be mayor of this stupid village anymore. When Asher hopped on a train for the village of Chance, he expected to possibly stay for only a year, relax, get money by selling bugs and fish, and socialize. But he wasn't relaxing, he wasn't getting nearly enough money to leave and be financially stable enough to move again, and the only "socializing" he did with the villagers anymore was them asking for some stupid fucking fruit or shirt. He was so tired of it. Literally and figuratively.

From the outside, everything looked peachy to others. The Mayor had a nice house, nice clothes and worked hard. But what he felt was that he was being robbed from the the luxuries of simple life the other villager's had.

Some days Asher didn't even try to get out of bed or leave the house because he was so stressed. Even though Isabelle made his job a lot easier, he still felt overwhelmed. 

He heaved a sigh and shut his eyes, hoping his brain would stop with all the swarming thoughts; but yet one thought wouldn't stop nagging at him.

What did he _really_ want in life?

His first guess was to relax, but that wasn't his style. He would've loved to be able to kick back and not worry about anything once and a while, but he didn't really want to be cooped up forever like he was in a nursing home or something.

 _Well, whatever I want, it sure as hell isn't this._ He thought.

Then, he remembered something.

What his mother told him.

"Wherever you go, I'll support you," She had said. "Follow your heart, follow your guts. They'll always take you where you need to be."

_Well I did that, and look at where it got me. But thanks anyways Mom._

He wanted out of this village, out of these cursed responsibilities as Mayor. 

He wanted..

Well for now he wanted sleep. 

As the Mayor drifted off to sleep, he thought of lost opportunities and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter! Oh boi I haven't written a fanfiction in ages-  
> I hope to keep this story going during Spring Break and Summer! Also who's hyped for Animal Crossing New Horizons in 11 days! Woo!  
> (I'm getting off track.. sorry! Thanks for reading :>)


	2. Not-so-Warm Welcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Asher end up in.. unfamiliar territory-

The next morning, a soft knocking noise ringed in Steve's ears, which was strange. He just shut his eyes more tightly, assuming it was a zombie. For some reason he didn't want to get out of bed today, when usually he was out of bed quickly because of how uncomfortable his tiny bed was.

After the ringing stopped, Steve realized the knocking wasn't soft at all. Someone was practically banging on the door and the sound became louder and louder. In the midst of the loud knocking, there was a squeaky noise that sounded like a.. dog toy? Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

Despite his blurry vision, it was clear nearly immediately that this wasn't Steve's house. Or his room. Or his bed. Where was he?

As Steve's brain began to clear, he realized what horrible situation he was in. He was in a stranger's house. Before he could scream or faint, the squeaky noise began to form somewhat comprehendable words. He couldn't Completely understand what was being said, but it sounded like "Mr. Mayor!" And "Are you in there?"

Steve slowly glanced down at his arms, horrified of the possibility of looking and being in another body. Thankfully for him, his bandaged hand and hairy arms were still his.

He cautiously crawled out of the bed, checking his pockets in the process. His sword was still sheathed on his belt, and everything he had with him the night prior was still on him. 

His brain spun at 90 miles per hours, wondering what he was doing here and how he was going to get back home. He checked his surroundings for any clues on where he was.

The walls had yellow wallpaper attached. The bed was almost 3 times bigger than Steve's, which had a soft and comfy white and yellow cover to accompany the walls. There was a photo or two on a wooden dresser that sat next to the bed.

Steve didn't touch the photos but instead examined them for a second. The first one looked like a young boy with short hair with a older female figure, presumably his mother. The two appeared to be fishing together, both with big smiles on their faces. The second one showed an older, more mature version of the boy and his mother. This one looked more somber. The boy had a backpack full of stuff, and the mother stood next to him teary eyed. It looked like they were standing in front of a train station. 

Steve stepped away from the dresser and turned towards the bedroom door. There were no windows in the bedroom, so the only clear way out Steve could think of was through the front door. Unfortunately, someone was still at the front door, knocking on it and calling for someone named The Mayor. 

He inhaled and opened the bedroom door. Outside the room led to a small hallway, then a descending staircase.

 _Welp, here goes nothing,_ He thought to himself as he made his way down the staircase.

* * *

Asher was having a nightmare. No, not the endless falling nightmare or the slow running nightmare. He was having the same nightmare he'd been having for months. Being stuck on an endless train.

The nightmare always started the same but usually ended differently every time. Once, it ended with the trains floor disappearing and everyone falling through. Another time, it ended with all the other animal passengers attacking Asher. It seemed purely random.

But this time was one of the worst.

It started normally, Asher riding on the endless train, the outside a chasm of darkness surrounding them. Then, after what felt like years, the floor began to get unusually wet. Asher put his legs on the chair to avoid the water but it started to rise quickly, filling up the train.

All the other passengers seemed perfectly fine with the rising water, but Asher started to hyperventilate. He had never learned how to swim.

As the water reached Waist height, he realized the influx of water was not stopping. He quickly ran to the slam door, banging on it in hopes it would open. 

It didn't.

The water was now reaching his torso, and his chances of escape looked slim. 

As the water touched his neck, he saw a latch on one of the windows. He hastily pulled it. Big mistake

More dark and murky water rushed in through the window, completely filling the train with water. Asher was trapped. He was going to drown and he knew it.

The water was so dark that he couldn't even tell if he was in the train anymore. 

His eyes were wide open and yet he couldn't see a thing. 

A ticking noise progressively got louder in his ears. 

Suddenly, a huge clock was in front of him, and the little hand slowly ticked to 12 before an awful ring of a grandfather clock blasted in his ears. 

Asher screamed himself awake and promptly fell out of bed.

He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and immediately rubbed his head.

"Owww..." He groaned, rubbing his head.

His ears were still ringing to much of his annoyance, but that might've been the least of his worries. 

He grabbed onto the side of the bed for leverage to get up, but as soon as he touched the bed he knew something was off. 

Since when had his bed been so thin?

Asher blinked for a second. Maybe his brain was still recollecting after that nightmare. 

He stood up and stretched his back, expecting to look down at the bed and chuckle with a "whoops! Silly brain, thinking I was in a different bed!" 

But nope. The bed Definitely was thinner. And a different color. And size.

Yup this wasn't his bed. 

"Wha-" Asher's eyes shifted around the room. Blue carpets? Tinted windows? Hand made oak tables?? 

Asher put his hand on the wall to stop himself from dropping dead of shock on.. whoever's floor this was-

He assumed that he had probably just fell asleep in some animal villager's house for a second, but he wasn't confident of it.

He peeked out the window, hoping to see the typical orange trees of his village, a house or two or even the Town Hall. 

But he saw none of that. There was a small field of flowers and a steep cliff. The sun was rising into the sky, glimmering it's light off of a ocean below the cliff. 

On a normal day, he would've thought the view was beautiful. But today was NOT NORMAL and he was scared shitless.

Had he been kidnapped? It was the only thing that made sense to him. He was kidnapped and now his kidnapper was trying to fool him to stay with a pretty view of a cliff. Not today, mysterious kidnapper!-

But a creeping suspicion told Asher he had not been kidnapped and something much more sinister had happened. 

All of this was too much for Asher, and he just wanted to be home. And uh, this was not home.

So he did the only rational thing to do.

He ran out of the house and into the woods screaming his head off.

He hoped maybe a friendly old lady or something inhabited somewhere around here or something. He hoped maybe if he ran far enough he'd find some trace of home.

He kept dashing through the woods until he heard a groan. 

Maybe it was another person!

He bounced over towards the noise in relief

"Hello!! Can you tell me where I am? Please??" He called towards the noise. As he got closer, a figure started to come in view. Their back was turned to Asher but they looked somewhat humanoid.

As he inched forwards, he noticed the figure's skin was... Kelp Green? Maybe they were a crocodile. Yeah. Humanoid animals were super common where Asher lived, right? 

The Green-dude didn't respond to any of Asher's words and just kept groaning.

 _This is becoming a little freaky.._ Asher told himself apprehensively

Finally, Asher went with his gut and said "Ok! Well I'm gonna go if you don't answer!" Before whistling and shuffling back in the opposite direction, but it was too late.

The Green-dude turned around and snarled, revealing a humanoid face with two empty eyes sockets, an exposed brain and rotting skin. 

In a flash, the once stationary Zombie started rushing towards Asher.

Asher did the most logical thing he could think of.

Turning around and booking it as fast as he could back to the house by the cliff.

Asher didn't dare turn back, which was a good thing, Because more of the Zombie's buddies had joined him to chase down their "fast food". 

Asher swung open the wooden door's house and slammed it closed before holding his back against it so no monsters could get in. 

He could hear a noise that sounded like fire burning and he glanced outside through the door, expecting the worst. Luckily, the Zombie's were burning and groaned as the fell over, turning into nothing but rotten flesh.

Asher breathed heavily, not knowing whether to throw up or faint. He laughed nervously and stepped away from the door

"Y-Yeah!! That's what you guy's get!" Asher remarked not-so-confidently to no one in particular.

He flopped onto the floor. He was exhausted and starving, and he still didn't know where he was.

What was he going to _do_??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2!! :D  
> Sorry if it took a while, getting over the first writing curve is always a challenge ^u^" but it should be easier to write now so maybe expect more frequent updates! Also I have 2 extra weeks since school was cancelled  
> Ok sorry for the paragraph byee!-


End file.
